


(Cause) Love's Such an Old Fashioned Word

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day One: Krypton au, F/F, Gen, General Danvers Week, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, With A Twist, some kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Soulmates are a gift from Rao. That doesn't mean the In-Ze twins are content to let them grow up on a backwater like Earth.





	(Cause) Love's Such an Old Fashioned Word

Kara is the first sign of the changes to come, as she emerges from the birthing matrix into her mother’s arms with her soulmark already wrapped around her wrist.  Rao’s  dawning light illuminates the inscription, black like Astra’s suit against her pale skin. The writing is minuscule, but the marking is clearly purposeful, if written in an unfamiliar script.

It’s an unusual situation, and although soulmates are a recorded phenomenon in all sentient species, in one form or another -  on Krypton, they come in the form of nothing more than a _feeling_ that grows the longer the individuals interact, a fact that often allows Rao’s chosen to find each other years past the age of betrothal -  it is extremely rare to have a mark present at birth. Not unheard of, but uncommon. The unfamiliarity of the language only makes her case more peculiar.

Their lack of familiarity in no way stymies them. They search the databases in the Science Guild, then the huge planetary archives that hold the sum total of all the knowledge Krypton has accumulated throughout the millennia. It isn’t long before their search returns results.

The writing system imprinted in Kara’s skin originates on the third planet of a single yellow star system. The planet is known to its inhabitants as Earth. Aside from being the origin of a singular Green Lantern, it is utterly unremarkable.

Allowing Kara’s fated to remain there, when they could have all the advancements of Krypton at their disposal, is not even enough of a possibility to be considered. After the proper period of time has passed for Kara Zor-El to be initiated into her House, Astra and Alura set their duties on hold and set out to retrieve the newest member of the House of El.

 


End file.
